


Compromise

by madeirablue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little smutty, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Sometimes a relationship calls for compromise.





	Compromise

"Hey babe?"

Toni and Cheryl were cuddled up watching TV. 

"Hmm?" Cheryl murmured distractedly, fingers carding through pink strands.

"I've been thinking about getting my nipples pierced."

"Are you serious? That'd be so hot."

"Yeah, but they can sometimes take a while to heal."

Cheryl frowned not liking the idea of anything keeping her from any part of her girlfriend's smoking hot body.

"What's 'a while'?"

Toni bit her lip, eyebrows furrowing in her hesitation. "Six months to a year."

"WHAT?!" Cheryl jumped up in shock. "That doesn't mean I have to wait that long to play with them, right?"

Toni winced, "About six months if they're healing well and even then nothing too rough and -." Cheryl scoffed derisively. " probably no sucking on them."

"NO! Absolutely not." She moved away from Toni, arms folded and petulant.

Smiling softly, Toni moved over to Cheryl and unfolded her arms. Pressing kisses to her face, grinning as Cheryl tried to fight her cajoling.

"I know that's a long time but we can still have plenty of hot" *kiss* "wet" *kiss* "wild" *kiss* "toe curling" *kiss* "sex".

Moaning, Cheryl melted into Toni.

"But I love playing with your boobs." Cheryl pouted.

"Trust me, I love it too." Toni took Cheryl's hand and slid it under her shirt to cup her breast. Lips pressed to Cheryl's ear she whispered. "Just think about the outline of the piercing pressing against my shirt, teasing you with how hard my nipples are. Or tugging on the ring with your teeth and tongue."

Toni nipped Cheryl's ear, making her moan and squeeze her breast.

"I bet you could even find jewelry with little cherries on them, Bombshell. You'd like that, hmm?" 

Toni moved back just enough to see lust filled brown eyes. Squeezing Cheryl's hand harder on her breast.

"You want that? Cherries dangling from these hard nipples ready for you to bite?"

"Fuck! Just one for now so I still have the other....please?" Cheryl practically whined. 

Toni pushed Cheryl down onto the bed and straddled her thighs.

"Deal." Toni tugged her shirt off, baring her breasts to Cheryl's needy gaze. Smirking, "Now which one?"

End.


End file.
